Love Me Like No Other
by Nobel Born To Chaos
Summary: Driven by dreams of forbidden desires our young hanyou is forced to burden the lusts for one Lord of the West. Though soon will he discover that he is not alone in his want. Mature for a reason people. Read and review please. UPDATED!
1. Ch 1: Cruel Beauty

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter One: Cruel beauty**

He wasn`t like the others on his pack, weak and emotional. He was cold and refined, perfection embodied to the greatest levels of its ability. Long silver tresses forever flowing gracefully behind him with each graceful step he laid upon this unworthy earth. Not even the ground was worthy to touch him and serve it`s purpose. Those eyes that gazed with such hatred such intensity would forever haunt his dreams, in waking and his slumber. He would die by those poison claws he was sure, but he held no fear of his on coming death. He was a half demon, he had far surpassed his life expectancy even with the 50 years he spent pinned to that god forsaken tree.

He was lucky, plain and simple, and now with Naraku gone and luck still on his side he knew it would run out eventually and death would come by one demon and one demon alone. The name fell from his lips like a secret as he whispered; laying his head back against the sweating stone behind him, body lounging in the hot spring. "Sesshomaru..." he whispered softly, his hands travelling down the length of his body, so slow it felt as if it took hours before he reached his navel, resting just above the silver curls before his rapidly hardening member, hidden beneath the steam and water.

Long and lonely nights such as this drew his mind from the reality and focused solely on his desires for his half brother. The forbidden lust that ached within him to be owned, taken and ravished by such a creature was a burden upon the barely of age hanyou. He had tried to be strong all his life to avoid this very temptation, finding purpose in his revenge and throwing himself into pointless relationships in the hopes of forgetting the only one who he truly and completely desired with every aching, burning and seething fibre of his being. That pale sex god was his unattainable nightmare. Each time they saw each other it was pure hell for him but heaven all the same. The feeling of the other touching him, even in hatred, was enough to make him hard. The adrenaline and lust that would pump through his veins as they became enthralled in combat would last him hours passed the end of the fight. It took all his being during each battle not to submit, lay himself before the other and beg to be taken.

But no such thing would ever happen to him, not to him. He was a filthy disgusting mutant creature, made of love but never meant to have any of his own. His mother and father may have died trying to save and provide for him but at what cost? So that he would live his life forever unloved and alone, having thoughts of his half brother making him writhe and sweat in his sleep, and knowing the entire time it was an empty desire? This life would have been better spent six feet under, killed by the demon lord years ago. None the less here he was sitting in the spring by himself as his group was miles away in the village safe from harm. Kagome was surely back in her own time studying as she had mentioned earlier in the day, while Sango and Miroku thought of names for the child they were expecteding soon enough. Shippo would play with Keade while he, the leader and the great one to finally over come Naraku, would sit in the water and masturbate to thoughts of the Lord of the West. Reaching more cautiously he twirled a few of the hairs above his sex, then dove softly to his arousal, gripping the base firmly as a whimper passed by his lips.

"Gods.." He turned away from the rest of the spring, leaning over the side of the spring, knees resting on the rock bench beneath the water, chest out into the cold air. His nipples hardened and laid on the soft grass surrounding the spring as his cheek found comfort in the cool dew it was soaked in. Slowly his hand began to move. His lips were dry and soon his back bowed as his precum let his member become slick and his hand move easily over it cock. "Sess...oh my..ah..agh.." sweet sounds of ecstasy spilled forth as he rolled his hips to meet his hand, imagining it was the much larger one of his secret love. His strokes remained slowly, his body keening and his adorable puppy ears pinned back flat to his skull. His body could barely handle the slow and pleasurable torture he was putting himself through but he needed to enjoy this. He needed to escape into his dream and forget the painful truth that this was indeed only a fantasy.

He was drawing close to his completion and forced himself to back off slowly, removing his hand from the rigid member and drawing his fingers to his lips, licking off his own essence, imagining all the while Sesshomaru commanding him to do so. He sucked his fingers greedily, layering them in his saliva before removing them with a loud and slick pop. He moaned as he reached behind him, spread his legs and gave a shrill cry as he let them penetrate his virgin entrance.

He held them still for a moment, gasping for breath and swivelling his hips before he began to pump his own fingers in and out, crying out for more. "Oh gods..yes...please...agh!" soon enough he found the spot and struck it repeatedly. "Gods! Please! More!" he begged and moved those fingers faster, all the while his other hands moving to his member, bucking into his fist and whimpering uncontrollably into the grass as his climax remained on edge. He was so close, so incredibly close. He thought of those words in that sex dripping voice cooing in his ear in amusement, _"Little Brother.."_ and with that final thought he came with a distinct howl into his hand and collapsed against the side of the hot spring, bucking a few more times to completely milk himself. "Sesshomaru!" he slumped back into the water slowly to cleanse himself, a frown on his face.

Little did he know, he had placed a show for a certain, now very arousal driven, demon lord to view in splendour.


	2. Ch 2: Tremble Beneath Me

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter Two: Tremble Beneath Me**

Eyes raked over the pale form displayed upon that moonlit night. Through the steam he watched, captured by this creature whom he tried so hard to hate, but failed time and time and time again. How he wished to pounce and cease the ache the other felt, yet all he could manage was sit in awe at the lovely show happening before him. He heard his name cooed in the gentlest of tones and his youkai growled in approval, his blood racing and body trembling as he tried to withhold the rumbling sound. He would do nothing to stop this moment. Instead he sat back, crossing his legs and hand slipping down to caressing his sac through his thin pants. He bit his lips to stifle the moan that threatened so close to come forth. The lord was not one to divulge himself in self pleasure but how could stop himself when this was moving before him. This gorgeous, flawless and wanton creature, so unaware of his surrounding, wrapped in pure ecstasy. It was a sight he wanted no other to experience, this was his vixen, his pleasure.

Inuyasha was perfection, even if he felt himself filth. He was a beauty rare found among the half demons, most being deformed and ugly. While he was radiant, powerful and full of life. Long nights the Lord had spent his time laying in his bed alone, tossing in a sweat as he imagined the other bent over before him, begging to be taken and filled to the brim with his cock. He thought of that whimpering voice breaking as he breached the virgin entrance and ploughed deep into his silky cavern, tight like a vice never to let up. Tossing his head back for a moment his fingers untied the skilfully placed obi and his hand dove to his cock in an instance. He watched as Inuyasha rose up and with that he felt himself coming undone at the seams.

That slim but toned body ached against the cold rocks, hips rolling so fluidly like water themselves, glistening as they rose from the confines of the spring and met his hungry eyes. He saw that face, the one always so turned up in anger, was now lost in passions that he could barely contain. Rose lips parted, revealing the small fangs and bubble gum tongue that peaked out as yet another chorus of moans spilled forth to the Lord`s all awaiting ears. Sesshomaru could barely contain himself as he came to kneel, hakama around his knees and manhood standing out right with his firm grip on the base and pumping feverishly. Sweat poured down his brow as he stopped for a moment to shed his shirt quickly and brush his sweat coated bangs from his face. Nude for the most part he let a quiet moan come forth as he pumped his impressive length with one hand while the other used his claws to tease the slit, pre cum bubbling forth in large amounts to slick his length. Gliding his hand along he moved his hips in time with Inuyasha, becoming lost in the moment as much as his half brother. He laid his one hand down on the grass, fearing he may fall over as he thrust his hips in perfect sync and bit the inside of his cheek, he would not growl and alert the other. He needed to finish this or surely he would die.

It was then that he watched the young hanyou do something different. He watched as his fingers slipped by those perfect lips. Sesshomaru could only dream of what they would feel like stretched around his cock, that tongue lapping at the underside and slipping into the slit to taste him. He would fuck his mouth and make the other deep throat him, all the while stroking those adorable ears and watching the other, making eye contact that would not be broken until he milked every last seed into his mouth and made him swallow. He watched the other lather them up, he couldn`t possibly be doing what he thought? But then it happened, those delicate fingers parted that perfect ass, and revealed to the demon lord the treasure most valued. Puckered, pink and untouched it clenched in anticipation for the penetration and soon enough it came in the form of two fingers shoved deep to the core.

The sound that Inuyasha made with like angels singing to the demon that pumped his member faster and kneeled again to fondle his balls. This was too much, almost enough he had to close his eyes to gain some kind of composure. Soon two fingers became three, and then four as the young one massaged his prostate and began to lose control completely. Sesshomaru humped recklessly into the air until he saw the cum spray from the other in ivory streams of perfection, followed him his own to lay on the grass below. He watched the other slowly regain his strength and move to sit up, then slip back into the water. Sesshomaru himself on the other hand could barely move as he tried to regain himself and calm down before falling down. That was possibly the hardest he had climax in his entire life. Though it was a normal feeling after seeing his brother like this. Since Inuyasha had come into the age he had experience his heat as any demon or half demon would in the season, but unless truly satisfied the season continued through the year and into many, slowly getting worse until it was sated. Tonight he would end both their suffering once and for all. Moving to his feet he began to crawl, ever so carefully towards the nearly unconscious prey that had no idea what he was in store for. He stood at the water's edge, naked as the other before lowering himself into the hot spring and smirking. "Dear Brother, the things you do to me.." he whispered gently as he approached, alerting the other to turn and face him.


	3. Ch 3: Divine Submission

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter Three: Divine Submission**

He turned to face that silken voice, his heart leaping to his chest as emotions soon flooded his system. Had death truly come? Quietly he remained still as the other waded through the steaming waters and came so close they were but an arms stretch apart. As his brother asked him the question he could find no suitable reply. What had he done to his brother? "Anger you?" he replied simply, face angled down, eyes unworthy to gaze at such beauty before him.

Seeing his brother in such inner turmoil was upsetting yet somewhat amusing to him. The young one had no clue of his own arousal for the scene that had just played out for him. Though he was sure that his years of abuse to the young one had set a deep seeded way of thinking into the hanyou mind of Inuyasha. A fact that the demon lord deeply regretted. He wanted to see that lost in pleasure, not self loathing. Moving closer he watched as he flinched, surely thinking death was soon to meet his fate. A small chuckle however was all that was heard from the demon lord`s lips as he neared the shaking half demon. "To kill you dear brother would be a crime against this world." He whispered, struggling not to reach out and touch the other, caress his soft skin, run his thumb across through perfect plump lips and grope his tender flesh. For this to work Inuyasha needed to make the first move, he needed to submit to him completely and thus Sesshomaru could fully submit as well. He would not humiliate his brother, he was not as much as a sadist as many would think. Though dominating he wanted to mate the scrumptious being across the spring and for that trust and love would need to be in great amount.

Shocked immensely by his brother's words he looked at him with confusion shining in those golden orbs. His mouth was agape for a moment or two before he snapped it shut and hands wrung at themselves as he tried to find the right way to question him. "How would it be a crime? I am...filth. You said so yourself." He whispered, his voice threatening to crack. The words spilled forth over the years had not gone unnoticed by the young one, thinking them over was one thing but repeating them was entirely different. He was filth, disgusting and worthy of death, yet not even worthy to die of the lord and brother. Inuyasha had spent years trying to be good enough, fighting each day to survive the evils that gave him hatred for no reason other than his blood and now it would end.

"The things I said were not...in anyway truthful to you young one." Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much to tell the other, how far would he go on this night? He wished to court him a little but at the same time it was so hard not to pounce and bend the beauty over the rock, fuck him senseless and then explain afterwards. Though in all honesty he that path was in no way a healthy way to start their new found relationship. "I will not kill you, and please...please stop the foolishness of saying you are filth. You are far too harsh on yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was completely lost at this point, anger boiling now slowly rising in his veins. He couldn't do this! He could not be sweet now, he did not deserve this. "Kill me Sesshomaru! You have tried for years and here I am granting it to you! Yet you stand here now and spew this crap about me being harsh on myself?" he stepped away to place more room between them and a scowl came over his brow. "Don't try and fool me. Just take my sword and get out of here."

"You're weapon I have no interest in dear one..." the silver haired demon moved close, pinning Inuyasha's hands above his head and in the air with one hand, while the other was secured on his waist. "You're sword however I have very much interest in." He nipped his way along the column of his beck, glad to feel only a small resistance from the other. "I was watching you know." He told the other, hot breath over his twitching ear.

Blush flared to his cheeks at the knowledge, "Wha-what? Sesshomaru...what are yo-you talking ab-ab-about." He was stuttering as he felt that hot tongue running over his pulse point, lips suctioned to his skin and making his back arch for more of the touch. "gods..."

"Yes dear brother, give in to the pleasures you seek so desperately. Would you rather simply fantasize or would you like me to be doing the work for you?" he released his brother's hands and used both to hold his hips, jerking him flush to his much larger form.

Inuyasha felt the erection plain as day against his stomach and could not hold back the moan that escaped him. "Sess.." he whined, arms moving around his neck. "Please..please don't do this if you plan of leaving...please.." he begged, tossing his head back as a sharp cry tore forth while Sesshomaru's lips found his nipple.

Suckling like a starving pup he ran his fingers down the length of his body slowly and carefully. He teasing the curls above the hardening cock of the half demon, listening to sounds of pleasure filling the night air around them. It was almost unbearable to not offer him more but he had to take things slow. "I will not leave you. How could I leave such a powerful beauty alone and in need? Now let me show you the pleasure you try so deeply to give yourself." He scooped up Inuyasha and carried him bridle style onto the shore, laying him out on the cool grass and kneeling above him to truly see the feast he was about to enjoy. "Delicious.." he smirked as he watched his brother drink in his own form.

Inuyasha could hardly believe his eyes. Sesshomaru was perfect. He was pale, skin free of any scars or ugly battle markings. He was muscular with a thin waist, powerful and milky thighs and it was finally that his eyes rested on the manhood that stood for him. It was huge, how could that possibly fit inside his small hole? Inuyasha licked his lips and wished to taste him, which did not go unnoticed by his future lover. "You wish to taste me dear one? You wish to pleasure me with that sweet mouth of yours?" the only response was a nod and he moved to let the other do just that. He moved his cock to the other's lips, while he himself was facing his brother's arousal. "Ready?" he did not wait before diving in, licking his brother from base to tip before feeling the soft flick of a tongue on his tip. "That's it...taste me.." he spoke no more and deep throated the little one's shaft, moaning around him as he felt the other hold his thighs and let Sesshomaru slide into his mouth.

Moving his hips Sesshomaru began to fuck the mouth slowly, rolling his hips into the face of the half demon and bucking as the other reached to play with his sac. Inuyasha knew what he was doing for being a virgin and Sesshomaru realized he was losing the self proclaimed battle he had set out to win. Moving his body he turned to sit up and remain cross legged while Inuyasha lay confused. "Do not worry, you were fine, but there is something I wish to do.." he crooked his finger and made the other crawl to him. Leaning in he kissed him passionately, running his tongue over the bottom lip to gain entrance and quickly being granted the great pleasure of conquering such territory. He tasted sweet, like passion fruit and mangos, perhaps even strawberries. No matter what the true taste was it was divine heaven.

Loosing himself in the kiss Inuyasha head began to cloud. Was this truly happening or was he simply dreaming again and would awake alone and wet? He went those hands on his backside, parting his cheeks and dipping to his entrance. Before he could react the kiss was broken and he was bent over the other's lap like a child to be spanked. Though instead of being spanked he felt one wet finger penetrate and begin to pump in and out of him. "Can you feel me brother?" he asked as he searched for only a moment before finding that pleasure spot inside Inuyasha.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" he arched his back and cried out, moving back against the finger as another one was forced inside. "Sess...please...please don't tease..." he begged, rubbing his face into the inner thigh of the other and whimpering.

"How can I resist?" he asked, moving them fast and his other hands stroking his leaking cock slowly. He watched the hanyou begin to unwind and felt his youkai flare, his own member pulsing for attention. But this was not about him right now, it would be on another occasion but right now he needed to feel Inuyasha cum from him giving it to him. Smirking as the other was reduced to a pile of sniffling, begging, moaning and whining goo Sesshomaru laid the final brick and moved his tongue to the stretched entrance. He taste perfect even there.

"SESS!" Inuyasha cried out, bucking and nearly cumming, had Sesshomaru not squeezed the base he surely would have. Panting he screamed as he was tongue fucked, fingers toying with his sac and member while he felt the pressure on his prostate from that firm and silky muscle. "Sess...I'm...I'm...agh agh agH AGH!" with that he came into his brother's hand.

Lapping the entrance a few more times he allowed the little one to lay across his lap and regain some sense of self before he spoke. "Now was that much better than you doing it yourself?" he teased before laying down and curling around to spoon against him. Inuyasha nodded and smiled, resting an arm over the other's that held him close.

He could still feel the arousal poking his backside and moaned lightly. "Sess, what about you...?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I am fine for tonight, I much abstain."

"But...Sess?"

"Yes pup."

"Could you..maybe..hilt me while I sleep?" he blushed and looked away.

"Oh? Does my little pup have some kinks?" he nipped the ear lobe and held his hip secure. "be still...I'm no small finger." He eased in slowly, feeling the other tense and hiss before pushing back eventually. It took a good twenty minutes before Sesshomaru was completely hilted inside him. "You can sleep now darling..you are safe with your alpha inside you..." he growled and felt his puppy slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Ch 4: What Are We Truly?

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter Four:** **What Are We Truly?**

Morning came all too soon in the mind of the half demon, who would have much preferred to remain drifting in slumber, kept warm by the figure draped around him. He was content to be kept under his alpha, yet questioning thoughts began to fly as soon as he opened his eyes. What had happened last night? They had not mated, Sesshomaru had given him pleasure, then hilted him (to which he still felt in his back side) but not given himself any pleasure what so ever. They had fallen asleep shortly after and now Inuyasha was left to wonder, what would happen now? Was there love between them? Hatred so deeply carved could not be so easily washed away by one night of pleasure could it? Truthfully he had never hated his brother but what were the demon lord's true emotions towards him? He was a difficult creature to read to say the least, rarely showing emotion in genuine intention. For now all he could do was think of was how to bring up such a question to him.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru groaned as he awoke, feeling the heated vice still on his cock he moaned in pleasure and arched his back, rocking his hips against the other for a moment or two, but he would not fuck this body beneath him. He could not do so just yet. Sesshomaru knew the customs of such things and needed to follow them as he was a lord. He would treasure this little one unlike he had willed himself to do before hand. Sesshomaru would have to return the western lands eventually, at the moment he was out scouting his lands as required every few months. What he had failed to realize was that the demons had entered their heat cycle when he was set to depart and he was warned that he was need of a mate, and soon. If an heir was not available soon enough those of his kingdom would soon doubt him, perhaps over throw him. Physically no one could match his strength but there was always the threat of war on the western lands, and should his subjects be disloyal, all hell would surely break loose. He had travelled in search of Inuyasha, hoping to mate with him after courting him properly but he wasn't sure how to do so. His brother was a stubborn being, would he think he was simply suing him? The circumstances of him showing up would seem suspicious should he find out. For now, he had to get moving and wash for the day, no matter how much he loved the scent of Inuyasha's cum it did not want to get out of control.

Sadly he had to carefully move, so not to arouse himself much more, which was made even more difficult when Inuyasha pushed back against him and moaned. "Inuyasha...cease your movement.." he spoke through his fangs, "I cannot..take you..so quickly.."

"But Sess.." he whimpered, his own arousal spiking.

"I know pup I know. But give me a moment." He slowly pulled out as gently as he could but knew the little one was already hard from his member sliding over his prostate as he left his body. "Heat has hit these lands and you no doubt feel it. Perhaps I can assist you still." He sat up and pat Inuyasha's pert butt, telling him to sit. "Lay over my face, understood?" he told the lust dazed hanyou.

"Ok..." he blushed madly and looked away he the nude full demon lay out before him and then he crawled carefully so his hidden entrance was near his mouth. He knew what would happen next and whined in anticipation. "Oh Sess..." he could feel the other panting hot breaths on his entrance on purpose. "No fair..."

"Oh but it is fair my dear. Now let me hear those beautiful sounds again." He whispered before reached up and spreading his buttocks, lathering that little puckered hole in his saliva. He was enthralled to hear the begging moans sing forth again as they had the night before. Soon he let a finger join and another until four were deep and thrusting into his brother. It was then that he stilled his fingers and gave his sac a flick of the tongue.

"Why did you...stop..." he panted out, looking down at his brother to see a devious smirk on his lips.

"Because Inuyasha...I want you ride." He whispered before sucking on his balls as he felt the other shy one begin to move.

Inuyasha was careful, very aware that there was a sharp set of claws now lodged in his entrance. But soon he gained confidence and was moving and rolling his hips, making those digits hit his place. He screamed and moved more when Sesshomaru began to suck his cock again, gods the things that man could do with his mouth! "Sesshomaru!" he came quickly and leaned over on all fours and Sesshomaru got out from under him. "Gods..." he tried to catch his breath.

"That one was awfully quick pup. Dream about me?" he cooed, nipping an ear as Inuyasha leaned into his lap and they embraced softly.

They were quiet for a long while, simply laying in eachother's arms before Inuyasha spoke nervously, his scent very plain in the air around them. "Sesshomaru...what..what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...up until last night I was pretty sure you only wanted me dead...now you finger me...hilt me but you don't take me and act like you're.."

"Courting you?"

"Yeah."

"Well that would be because I am pup." He saw the look of shock go over Inuyasha's face. "That surprises you?"

"Well of course it does. Fuck I mean...why?"

Sesshomaru let out a rough sigh, "It is mating season Inuyasha, a time where demons are driven by one purpose and their sexual desires unsated until they complete their mating rituals. For nobles it is different. Yes I feel the heat as do you but it is in my place to court you properly, not simply to rape you."

"It wouldn't really be rape.." he mumbled.

"I know pup. But trust me, I do intend to take you multiple times, over and over. In many positions, in many places. Perhaps even in front of your friends, my servants, other lords. Show them how beautiful you are to me, how beautifully you sing while I plunge into your wet heat." He teased, rubbing the other's chest and kissing his throat.

"Sess! Don't talk like that!" he gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Why not? You become rather helpless in my touch." He rubbed his belly and heard the other moan. "See?" Stopping his teasing touches on the poor pup he helped him to stand. "Now understand this. I do not take those to my bed I do not intend to keep there. Though I have had partners I have taken none of them to my chambers, none to my bed and hilted none in their sleep. You are my only Inuyasha. Will you return with me?"

With a small smile and a peck on the cheek Inuyasha answered softly, "Of course."


	5. Ch 5: Something to fear

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**An: decided to rewrite chapters 5 and 6. I didn't like where they were going and didn't seem like anyone liked them very much in comparison to the others. Please comment so I know if I'm on the right track. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter Five: Something to Fear**

Endless nights he had dreams of such things happening, dreaming of those arms safely around him and guarding him, showering him with love everlasting. Who knew such fantasies would have ever come true? Certainly not the young hanyou who at the moment was bathing the river while his half brother sat on the shore watching him intently. Blush rose to his soft cheek as he looked away and lowered himself further to rinse once more before stalking towards the shore embarrassed more and more when Sesshomaru refused to look away. Unbelievable was the only word that came mind when he thought of this experience, he had to keep punching himself to remember that this was indeed happening. He was loved, he finally had someone courting him for god sakes. Not just fucking him and leaving him to die, not toying with his emotions or using him for their one selfish purpose, but actually loving him. A smile glided over his lips as he dressed and finally met the elder brother's gaze. The intensity made him shiver and remain still as the demon rose to his feet and came closer.

Sesshomaru came to stand only a breath's length away and took his hands in his own, kissing each knuckle softly while his eyes never left Inuyasha's. He felt the heat rising in his partner but he continued, kissing the underside of his wrist before bringing his palm to rest on his cheek while he encircled his waist to draw them flush against one another. "My darling, you smell divine. Though I do love you coated in my scent and that our pleasure." He teased, nipping his right ear playfully as Inuyasha whined and jerked his head away.

"Sess, I have to get back..." he whispered in regret, "I have to see them eventually..." he told his brother, fear soaking him quickly.

"Eventually does not mean right this second." The lord coaxed trying to buy time before they had to go wandering off those Inuyasha deemed his pack. "I do not understand why you waste such time with them."

Inuyasha pulled back, hands on the other's chest as a look of hurt came over his face, "If you forget, until last night they were all I had. I'm not throwing them away because of what we are now." Inuyasha made sure his voice remained stern against him. "I may act as a beta under you, but they are my pack, my family." His tone was bitter, clearly there was still much to deal with between them that would not simply be pushed under the rug. It was then that Sesshomaru released him and let his brother go off on his tangent. "I mean, you show up during mating season, profess all these feelings that you have apparently had and expect me to simply forget my entire life before you? How does that make sense? I have responsibilities, friends, family and a life here."

"Are you happy with this life?"

"I never said I was...but I can't just leave. It isn't that simple Sesshomaru.." he whispered, not wanting to fight but he couldn't drop the subject either. "What if the season ends...and you change your mind...if i turn my back on them..." Inuyasha did not finish his thought he simply stood there clenching his fists and staring at his feet. He had nothing else to say, the fear of being alone had been too far set in. Years of exile, loneliness and worthlessness. Naraku was gone but he had still found purpose protecting the villagers against others that attacked the region or caused a disturbance. If he just vanished on a whim and things went wrong he would not be able to come back. "I can't be alone again dammit...I can't do it..." Inuyasha crumbled, shaking and gripping his face. He would not cry dammit! He was a warrior not some pansy ass bitch!

Sesshomaru stood in shock, taking in all the words that stuttered from his younger half sibling. "Inuyasha..." he could not find the proper words to describe what was happening. He understood what the hanyou was speaking of, and he was well aware that he could have saved Inuyasha years of pain, but he was trying to show him how much he loved him. "I do not know what I can do to convince you of my love. I know my actions well in the past, I am not asking you to forget my deeds against you...but my darling Inuyasha," he approached carefully and gently brought him into a tender hug. "I would never ask you to leave them, I simply wished to know why you protect them. But always have had such a larger and tender heart beneath that colourful language." He smiled as he heard Inuyasha give a sob/chuckle and felt his arms wrap around his back. "I will not ask you to leave it behind, but I do wish for you to return as my mate when you are ready and have talked to them. Do you understand?" he asked, wanting to reconcile the emotions flying through his brother's head.

"Yes.." he whispered softly. "I love Sess...I'm just so scared..."

"I love you too Inuyasha...I know. But..." he held his tongue and stepped back a little, making the other look up at him. "I will take you to see your friends, but first...may I mark you?" Sesshomaru wanted to mark the other, showing his undeniable bond to his intended mate. "I wish all to know you are mine and that I will never leave you my darling. Will you allow it?" he asked softly, kissing the other's cheek and caressing his sides and hips.

Inuyasha was shocked, marking someone as their intended was a large deal, basically like a proposal in human terms. He turned a million shades of red before he took a deep breath and nodded. He saw Sesshomaru smile and draw him further into the woods, hidden from view. Turning Inuyasha towards the tree he told the other to lean against it gently. "I must hilt you pup, relax." He whispered, licking the spot on his neck he was choosing to bite. The lord pulled both their hakamas open and worked on stretching his brother to take his girth while sucking on his neck, his other hand up Inuyasha's shirt and teasing a nipple slowly, taking his time to give the other pleasure, knowing the bite would hurt.

After Inuyasha was panting and gasping for breath Sesshomaru removed his fingers and had his hand join the other in teasing his chest. He would not tease the cock of the half demon this round, perhaps he would cum without such touches. "Be still my love.." slowly he eased himself inside until he was completely to the hilt and engulph in the heat. It took all of him not to thrust and fuck the hanyou senseless but this was simply their first marking, it was not about Sesshomaru's needs. "You are forever mine...my beauty." He clamped his jaws over Inuyasha's neck and shoulder joint, hearing the other scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, bucking against the tree and screaming as his alpha drank slowly, lamping at the wound before holding him still and kissing all over his shoulder. "I makr you as my intended, as my love, my soul mate, and my forever partner. Inuyasha..." he breathe out, easing out of his tight heaven and redressing them both before turning him around to see Inuyasha had cum onto the ground below. "That's my boy." He pat his head and picked up the shaking pup before chuckling. "Enjoyable?"

"Shut the fuck up..."

"Impossible darling."

"Sess, can we go to the village now?" he said softly, snuggling into his chest.

"Of course...but would you like another bath first?"

"No...I like smelling like you."

"As do I pup."

**An: TBC, tell me what you think please.**


	6. Ch 6: The Truth Comes Out

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**An: decided to rewrite chapters 5 and 6. I didn't like where they were going and didn't seem like anyone liked them very much in comparison to the others. Please comment so I know if I'm on the right track. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out**

The shrill voice echoed in the woods as the couple approached Inuyasha's pack slowly. The demon lord set his poor pup down gently to stand on his own but he remained close, there to protect him should his group turn on him. Humans thought their love would be taboo, he knew their reaction would not be one of acceptance at first but perhaps there was a chance that in time that would change. For the moment he stood by his future mate's side and held his hip, securely them together as a strange but familiar young woman came bounding towards them in a ridiculous outfit that showed a lot of skin. She stomped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. The girl was no prize to be had, why on earth would she think Inuyasha would fall in love with her? The demon lord understood his infatuation with Kikyo, she was a fighter, a warrior that also felt love and acceptance to him. This bitch just seemed to want to control him, own him like some pet, something that Sesshomaru would not let stand. This future girl certainly was an odd sight and her voice make his stomach churn in distaste. "Inuyasha where have you been!" she screamed as she glared at the young half demon and then looked to Sesshomaru which an equally has angry expression written across her delicate face. "What in God's name are you doing bringing him around?" she yelled, backing away in fear, as she should have.

In wasn't long before the rest of the pack joined the group and a stand off seemed looming on the horizon as all had their weapons drawn against the brothers, but aimed to harm only Sesshomaru. Miroku had no wind tunnel since Naraku's defeat but his staff and sutras were drawn with the hope of aiding in the fight. Sango stood next to him with her boomerang and her faithful neko fired up and ready. Shippo stood there at Kagome's feet confused and defenceless. The youth fox made no move to fight against the brother, sensing it would be pointless anyway. Inuyasha felt a growl rising in his chest and he stepped in front of his brother. "Inuyasha do not stand before me. I am more than capable of withstanding their futile attempts at pain." Sesshomaru told him, hand on his shoulder and trying to move the other carefully.

"No, this is my job Sesshomaru." He turned and looked over his shoulder with a glare on his face, "I will take care of it, this is my family." He stepped away from Sesshomaru and walked over to Kagome. "Enough with the screaming wench! God..." he hissed and watched the others relax slightly. "Now can you guys just calm the fuck down."

"Calm down? You brought a killer near the village!"

"He isn't a killer!"

"Have you forgotten what he did to you? Or does he have to send his hand through your gut one more time to remember!" Kagome was screeching at this point and slowly driving Inuyasha to the end of his rope.

"Kagome stop..." he sighed and decided to talk to Sango instead she seemed to relaxed by now and her weapon was lowered. "Don't hurt him ok? We've worked it out now, I'm not saying anymore until she calms her shit."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground with a loud crash, his face in the dirt. His entire body ached from crash, a groan falling by his lips as she simply remained still in case she dropped those two terrible words again. When he heard silence he slowly moved to stand but wondered why she had yet to sit him again. Usually she didn`t five or six times in a row anymore if he did something to upset her. His answer was given in the form of seeing Sesshomaru with a firm grip on her throat, suspending her above the ground. "Sess! Put her down!" he said, worried for her safety. Yes she was annoying as fuck but he didn't want her choked to death.

"Calm yourself pup I have no intention of killing her...yet..." he growled as the girl trapped in his grasp. "Do you suggest I let her get away with harming my mate in such a way?"

"Mate!" Kagome choked out only to be dropped on her ass with a thud. "What the fuck Inuyasha! Mate!"

"I would not speak so soon human or I can easily finish choking you. Now silence that howling yap of yours." Sesshomaru warned with a growl on the rise.

"Sesshomaru please..." Inuyasha whispered as he came closer and rubbed his chest with his hand. "Please calm down love..." he nipped his collar bone and took his hand in his own. "The beads are to sedate me when I turn into my full demon side so I don't kill anyone."

"But I caught no scent of a demonic flare when she used it."

"Kagome uses it to punish him if she's mad..." said a small voice from below.

Sesshomaru looked to his feet to see the rather large green eyes of a fox kit staring up at him. "Oh really? And who may you be small one?"

"Shippo..." he croaked, intimidated by the daiyoukai.

"Well thank you for telling me Shippo that was very honourable to protect our friend." He knelt and gave him an uncharacteristic pat on the head before looking at Inuyasha. "Take the kit and wait here while I talk with your friends."

"Sess I said I could handle it."

"And you got yourself face down in the dirt in doing so. Now it is my turn. Take the kit."

Knowing what would be best Inuyasha did as he was told and stood back out of his alpha's way. The demon lord took on his stance of power, standing tall and proud before the others who were so petite in comparison. "You are shameful. Inuyasha is my intended mate, I have marked him this morning as my intended and have every intention of completely the mating during the season. He is returning with me to my lands and by the looks of it this shippo is the only one who is honest. He scents of loyalty and happiness, recognizing the demon rights of this season and my new relationship with your leader..." Sesshomaru looked to him and saw the smile on his face, "I love Inuyasha, and I will not stand for ignorance." Sesshomaru walked away from them and smirked at the group, letting Shippo get out of Inuyasha's arms before he swept the hanyou into a passionate kiss, hands on the other's ass and groping him openly. All the while Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in amusement as she fumed.

Inuyasha on the other hand was growing hard and gripping Sesshomaru's kimono top tightly as he moaned and whined, feeling those hand kneading his rump. Breaking the kiss he was left to stare at his breathless little one. "Say your goodbyes dear one, before I ravish you in front of them." He whispered hotly, stepping away.

Nodding dumbly before recovering he walked over and stared at the ground. The goodbyes were only from sango and Miroku, Kagome refusing to come anywhere near him. "I'll keep in touch. Maybe you and come to the west sometime. I'm sure there's room." He suggested, and empty request but he felt it would be best to offer. Walking away he felt a tug at his heart but he knew this was best. He was in love and they would be taking Shippo with them, there was no sense in a demon child staying with humans to grow up when he the option of a better suited family. Walking beside Sesshomaru he grumbled, "Did you have to do that right in front of them?"

"You best get used to me arousing you in front of other. I have every intention of doing so to many at the palace. And it is customary that the alpha take his beta at the ceremony in front of the elder's and the court."

"Wait, you're going to fuck me in front of people?"

"Most likely, not the first time I tale you but eventually to complete your acceptance into the pack and the empire. And trust me..." he reached behind and rubbed his left buttock. "You will enjoy it thoroughly." He whispered.

**An: tell me what you think please and thank you.**


	7. Ch 7: Settling In

**Inuyasha..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter Seven: Settling In**

"Don't fucking come anywhere near me! You fucking bastard!" shouted the fiery hanyou as he stormed down the hallways and swung the door to his chambers wide enough to get through before slamming them shut with a powerful thrust of his arm.

Chasing after him with hasty footsteps walked the lord of the palace, a stern look of concern written on his features for all to see, a happening that was truly a rare sight to behold. Reaching to the handle of his own chamber door he found it locked and tried not to growl. "Inuyasha open this door at once!" he ordered, his bellowing voice echoing in the empty halls.

"Not a chance! I heard what they said in there! You ain't fooling nobody so go fuck yourself! Because you are never gonna fuck me!" screamed Inuyasha, the whisper of a sob on his lips heard in his voice. Sesshomaru sighed as he realized what was racing through his intended's mind and felt his own heart clench.

Upon arriving to the palace Inuyasha and Shippo had been overwhelmed by the setting, having never been in a royal palace before, nor welcomed into it. Sesshomaru had decided it was best to let them slowly sink into the lifestyle and told them to take a stroll in a gardens while he attended a much needed meeting with his elders of the council. It was that all hell broke lose.

"Impossible!"

"Unacceptable! You dishonour this house hold!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared as a hush fell over the room. "I have marked Inuyasha, half brother of your lord and master of this house. You dare speak out against my decision!"

"Milord you were asked to take a mate this season or you would run the risk of losing your kingdom. You need that heir to ensure your future as Lord."

"I am well aware of this, Inuyasha is a hanyou, as a beta to me he will carry the young needed for me to be the lord."

"But why him? Of all people? There are many fertile and beautiful woman within the walls of this very kingdom. You needn't go scraping the bottom of the barrel for some worthless half bred mutant."

In a flash Sesshomaru was across the room and had the elder demon by the throat, his eyes bleeding red and fangs elongated. This voice was deeper as he growled out his next sentence, "You will never speak such things..."

"But milord," said another from across the way, "You spoke earlier of brother I believe last season of simply rutting him, having a pure blooded royal heir and dumping him after the birth. Why change the ideals, it could still work."

Before Sesshomaru could say anymore he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. There he stood shaking and eyes wide in fear as he stared upon the elders and finally met Sesshomaru's gaze. "You...you were just using me..."

"Inuyasha please..." He made a move to walk closer to his brother but Inuyasha flinched and moved back.

"Rut me and leave me after taking the pup? Are you really that sick!" he bolted from there leaving Sesshomaru shocked before he chased after him.

Thus bringing him to his current position standing outside his own bedroom listening to the soft sound of Inuyasha trying not to cry on the other side. It was true that Sesshomaru had thought of simply using his brother, manipulating him to gain the heir he so much needed, but that was in no way the case now. He loved him, so much it hurt. He was proud demon and could rarely lower himself to admitting such feelings, hiding it from the elders seemed like the best option last year. He had said he would rut and take the child to get them off his case about taking official mate, in truth it now may have ruined his chance to mate his one and only love in the entire world.

"My love, please open the door..." he whispered, laying his hand on the wooden barrier.

"Why should I? So you can fucking rape me...I can't believe I actually fell for such a plot. Thinking someone actually gave a fuck!"

"Inuyasha I do! I love you but please let me in!"

"No! You're a liar! You just need a someone to be your bitch long enough to give your a pup, then what? What were you going to do after that? Just throw me out, marry some whore and have your raise my kid!" Sesshomaru took a step back as the door flung open and he saw Inuyasha standing before him. "I'm taking Shippo and I'm leaving..."

Sesshomaru would not let him pass so easily. Grabbing him by the shoulder he pushed Inuyasha back into the room and shut the door swiftly behind him. He saw the look of shock on Inuyasha's face as he was pinned to the bed and at Sesshomaru's mercy,, unable to move and finding the vulnerable state petrifying. "If I wanted to simply impregnate you do you really think anything would have stopped me?" he asked, lips only a ghost's breath away from the other's. "I told you I didn't take any those to my bed I didn't want to keep there. I would not have brought you to my palace, to my lands if I did not love you Inuyasha!"

"So what about what that old fucker said!"

"Always with the colourful language."

"Answer the question!"

He took in a deep breath before sitting up, feeling that Inuyasha had relaxed enough not to flee. They sat across from eachother on the plush bed, leaning on the many pillows that Sesshomaru had strewn about on the silk sheets. "Last year I was told that if I didn't take a mate, I would lose my title because without an heir my lineage ends. As a result they pushed the issue..." he paused, surveying his half brother's reaction all the while, "They suggested you, for the child would be a full royal. In my mind I leapt, the idea of them accepting you into the family and the possibility of having you as a mate enthralled me, however I knew their ideals were not sincere. It was my council members who suggested the usage of you and for me to simply mate you for the season and then leave you when I have the child. But that was not my intention when I came to you two days ago."

"Why the change though? How am I supposed to believe any of this?"

"Because though I have marked you, and you are known as mine you have not done the same. Inuyasha, if it will help you to believe me you could mark me as well..."

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha moved closer and looked at him sadly. "Sesshomaru, I'm your beta, I know that and I enjoy that. I've just been hurt too many times to trust so easily. I talked to you about this."

"I know, but if you mark me it means there is no pulling out of this commitment. I give myself to you in word now let me give myself to you in bond. Come to me." Inuyasha nodded and moved over to sit on his lap, straddling his waist as he felt Sesshomaru move quick to remove their clothing.

Inuyasha moaned softly as he ran his own finger tips down the length of Sesshomaru's chest and back up to his shoulders where he zeroed his eyes in on the side of his perfect neck soon to be marked. They had to build trust with each other and it had only been two days since the original change of heart had been known to him. Yes they had been intimate but the idea of handing his body over to the other was much easier than letting him own his heart. "Sesshomaru...look me in the eye and tell me you love me." Inuyasha demanded.

"What?"

"You can never lie to my face, you have always looked away when insulting me, telling me you hate me or anything of that nature. Look me in the eye, tell me you love me, that you will never leave me and you will promise to love me forever..." Inuyasha waited until he saw that delicious smile and heard the words repeated back.

"I love you, I will never leave you. I will forever love you." As that last word fell passed his lips he felt the bite on his neck and moaned loudly, grabbing Inuyasha's hips and thrusting against them with a few bucks.

Inuyasha pulled his mouth back, only for it to be claimed into a kiss and his own body slammed down to the pillows as Sesshomaru nipped his collarbone. "I need to have you. I cannot take you yet but love I need you."

"I need you too..." he whispered.

There came a knock at the door and before Sesshomaru could send them away the elder who had angered him earlier came into his room, his jaw dropping at the sight of his lord on all fours over a very naked hanyou. "My lord!"

"I suggest you leave..."

"I cannot allow this!"

"Very well then..." Sesshomaru smirked and moved his hands to Inuyasha's hips, lifting them and he started to finger his tight hole.

"Sesshomaru let me go! He's in here still!" but Inuyasha lost his voice after that as Sesshomaru thrust two fingers into his entrance and beginning to fuck him without mercy.

"I told you I cared not who saw me ravish you...let him watch." The elder, only slightly senior to Sesshomaru himself, trembled in confusion as he saw the half demon laying on his back behind fingers by the demon lord. His face twisted in pleasure and mouth open as he panted. "See my love, he watches me pleasure you and cannot look away. You are perfect and beautiful." He kissed Inuyasha, moving his tongue into the other's mouth to dominate him, earning a series of moans and whimpers.

"Sess...please...so close..." Inuyasha was hard and leaking, which did not go unnoticed by his future mate.

"Oh? Well we will just have to fix that." The council member was about leave when he saw his lord and master deep throat the half demon. A moan of his own threatened to spill. He forced himself to run from the room as his own arousal spiked. Sesshomaru chuckled, making Inuyasha scream from the vibration and cum quickly. Swallowing the load he looked up at his spent sibling. "I think he accepts us now."

"You really are a bastard...but that was fucking hot..."

"Oh? You like people walking you writhe? Yet another kink darling."

Inuyasha blushed like mad. "Yeah...kind of.."

This surprised his brother and Sesshomaru laughed, moving to spoon his brother, sliding his member between Inuyasha's clenched thighs from behind. "Oh really? You would enjoy behind bent over that conference table, me fucking you from behind as they were all told to watch you and me reach our heights..." Sesshomaru rolled his hips, simulating their mating as he fake-fucked Inuyasha between his thighs.

"Yes..."

"Well, perhaps that something I can arrange." A devious smile crept on his lips.

**An: Leaving it there for now. Please review.**


	8. Ch 8: Why can't it just be us?

**..Sesshomaru**

**Love Me Like No Other**

**Chapter Eight:** **Why can't it just be us?**

Being the Lord of the West, though it gave him an immense amount of power and freedom, he was still a very busy man. Though he wished to be in his chambers, arms wrapped around the adorable youth in his bed he was sitting alone in his study going over paper work and many other documents in desperate need of attention. Treaties and arrangements, letters of thanks and letters of anger, all of which need be to sifted through, sorted and organized before he could even start dealing with them. An angry sigh passed through him as he hung his head and moved his hands from the desk to rub his temples in frustration. If he read one more arranged marriage letter he was going to slice off his own head. Did no one understand that if he had said he was not interested then it meant they should leave him alone? Apparently the message was not being sent clear enough as he read yet another letter of engagement.

The demon growled angrily and tore the letter in two before throwing it away from his desk. He wanted this to be simple. Inuyasha's heat was within hours reach and yet all the members of his council were doing anything possible to keep him far too busy to prepare his young lover. Inuyasha deserved a beautiful first time, not some rut in the middle of the woods like it would have been if he had not had some kind of will power that night by the hot springs. He knew tonight his little one would enter his peak state of arousal and would need his constant attention until the mating ritual was completed, something only Sesshomaru would complete. He would own him, making him belong to him for eternity and beyond. At the moment however he was stuck in his office filling out papers and kept from the warm embrace of a certain hanyou.

Though he was drawn from his state of anger when a soft and gentle voice cooed from the doorway. "Someone's in a mood." He looked up to see Inuyasha in the doorway. "Rin and Shippo are asleep for the night. Had to read four stories to them." He chuckled as he walked into the study and sat on the edge of the desk. He caught Sesshomaru's attention by the way his sleeping yukata hung on his figure, threatening to slip off his one shoulder while his hair was braided and thrown over the opposite shoulder to lay on his chest.

The half demon met his gaze and blushed lightly and looked away quickly, embarrassed by how easily the other could unravel him with a simple glance. "Sesshomaru, when are you coming to bed?" he asked.

"In good time," he stood up from his place at his chair and walked around to face his brother. "Have you enjoyed your stay in the palace thus far?"

"Yes, well I've enjoyed the time I spent in this place before I got lost trying to find you."

A chuckle broke through and he stood between his brother's legs, rubbing his thighs and taking in his features. His amusement slid from his face as a more serious aura took over the conversation. "Inuyasha, there is something I must do, something you may not like."

Worry washed over his face as he thought of all the things in the world that would happen. "What is it?" he whispered, finding it hard to speak as Sesshomaru inched his hands high and under his robe.

"It is tradition for a Lord to take his mate...in public. Now I told you this before but it was only in front of that one elder from the meeting, this would be in front of many."

"Sesshomaru..." he moaned when he felt a hand cup his bare sex. "I don't know if I can do that..." he leaned his head back and tried not to moan as Sesshomaru took the pad of thumb and ran it over his dripping slit.

"I understand that. But it is one of the only ways that you will be able to be completely accepted into the clan willingly without my forcing them to give in. They will see my ownership of you, the way you tremble beneath my touch. But of course I cannot make that your first time my love. I would never do that to you." He nipped along Inuyasha's neck and growled, sending vibrations through the little one.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." his resolve was slowly unravelling as did his robe. "But when, when can you take me. We've been so close before, we've spent so much time together and yet you leave me begging. Gods I don't know how much more of your twisted teasing I can take."

"That is where your time of heat comes in my darling. I will mark you when you enter your season and by the scent of you," SessHe shomaru moaned as he smelt the heat coming from his brother. "You started this morning."

"Is that why..you had me bathing all day?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru had wanted the heat masked from the other demons in the palace, not wanting anyone to take advantage of his little hanyou while he was busy with his work. "Indeed dear brother, but now I think I'll contain you elsewhere for a very long while...perhaps my bed would be suitable. Under my form, writhing as I plow into your oh so willing form."

No matter how crude it was to think about it nothing could get Inuyasha harder than that smooth voice and such sexually driven phrases. He was a pervert for his brother and he knew it all too well. The exhibitions of their intimacy was something he truthfully would not mind, in fact it made his quite aroused, but for his first time he wanted it to just be them. Only the two of them exploring each other fully and committing to one another for eternity. He may have sounded like some bitchy woman saying that so he kept it to himself but he thought it with vigour none the less. "Brother, please...please just take me to the bedroom.."

"Sadly darling I must finish my work...but I ask something of you."

"Anything, just please.."

"I will take you tonight little one, but I want you to go to the chambers, lay nude on the bed and spread your luscious thighs wide for me. I want you to touch yourself, finger your entrance hard and imagine it is me as you did that night in the hot spring. Go hard as you can then stop before you climax, repeat this and do not cum. I will be listening for you calling my name as you do so. When I feel you are ready and wet I will enter and blow your mind...understood?" he purred, nibbling on his ear.

"God's yes..."

"Alright Inuyasha...now go." He kissed his puppy one more time, making sure to take a long grope on his plump rear before slapping it lightly and sending him on his way.

**An: just a short update for ya before we move to the big deal.**


	9. Ch 9: Becoming One

**Inuyasha...Sesshomaru**

**Chapter Nine**

A moan filled the room and the sound of rustling sheets could be heard softly as a poor distressed hanyou whimpered from his place on the massive bed. Sweat glistened on his bare figure as his stomach muscle clenched and hips rolled with the sensations coursing through him. Rosy lips were wet from his tongue and open in a silent plea for completion, something that would not be granted easily. His knees were bent, feet planted and legs spread as his cock stood hard at a attention, pr cum bubbling from his slit and running down his shaft, but he not dare touch it. No he would cum from elsewhere. His fingers were working inside him, three currently pushing, pulling and stretching him. It sucked his fingers in after a time, hungry for more. "Ah...Sess.." he whined, pretending it was his dear lover's hand manipulating him into bliss. He had done exactly as instructed, working himself to the edge and then easing back.

Silver tresses flowing over his shoulders as he sat up, kneeling on the bed and rode his own fingers, keeping his fingers still and upward while he gyrated and thrust downward, earning a sharp gasp when he found his own prostate and rubbed the muscle. "Yes! Yes yes!" he cried, falling forward to his one elbow and knees, hand reaching around his back to thrust quickly into his tight heat. "Gods! Oh oh oh!" he couldn't take much more of this. He stilled his hand and let his arousal slip back, but he was so overly sensitive now. Every little thing set him off. The scent of the sheets of purely his brother, he knew the bastard had probably jerked off in the sheets, leaving him the scent of his essence to drive him further into his lustful insanity. Crying out as he removed his sheathed fingers he begged for his mate to come to him. He howled that distinct whine of their kind and laid back on the sheets moaned, rubbing his chest softly and teasing his entrance, awaiting his prince.

All the while Sesshomaru sat in his office, growling in pleasure as his own manhood made an impressive tent in his pants. He groaned in pain as he caught the delicious scent of his brother wafting from the bed chambers. He had cleared the halls hours ago, baring anyone from the northern end of the palace. No one would get to his little brother, this scent was only for him to indulge in. He heard the cries, the whines and finally the howl, he knew it was time. Bounding from his place he ran to the bedroom chamber door and stripped from his robes and pants, knowing there would be sense of clothing once inside. He tried to compose himself somewhat, knowing full well this would be his brother's first time of mating. He would rut him senseless after this, but tonight he was to make love. Dominating, firm but gentle love to the young hanyou boy inside. His pale hand pushed open the door and his eyes flashed red at the sight of his future mate.

He was sucking his fingers, pulling them deep into his mouth before he released them with a wet pop noise, running them down the length of his torso before circling the head of his reddened cock. Inuyasha had yet to notice him, his own scent over powering him, plus Sesshomaru had made sure the sheets reeked of his own smell. Stalking over to the bed he made sure Inuyasha eyes were closed in pleasure before crawling onto the bed. Before the youth could react to the shift in weight, the demon lord engulphed him whole and suckled like a starving animal. The half demon's eyes shot wide and he bolted to a sitting position, hands holding Sesshomaru's hair as he bowed forward and sobbed in pure want. His body was shivering, shaking as his elder sibling held his hips in place, forbidding him from movement. "Sess...please.." he begged, needing to cum so bad.

Sesshomaru gave a silent answer as he made his brother lay down and removed his mouth, using his hand to pump the silken flesh while his devious tongue worked down and into his quivering hole. He let his tongue completely ravish him, moving his hand faster and faster. Removing his mouth he moved his hand quickly and firmly, his other hand working into the half demon to find his sweet spot once more. When Inuyasha gasped and stopped breathing for a moment he knew he had found it and quickly went to work rubbing it, jerking him off and watching intently on his facial expression. "That's it my beautiful one, cum for me. Let me see that gorgeous face as you give in and fly."

"Sesshomaru...too much...too much.." the little one was losing control and scared of making a mistake. He eased his arms up, holding Sesshomaru by the shoulders and screaming as the ivory ribbon shot from him and covered his stomach, as well was his partners. Panting in relief he was gasping to catch his breath, only to feel the soft licking of that oh so evil tongue.

"Little mate, you taste divine." He said, cleaning up the mess he had made. "But now I believe it is time to give you get another pleasure...one only I will ever give you. Do you want me my darling?" he whispered, leaning over and wrapping those soft legs around his waist.

"More than anything...please take me." Inuyasha was not normally so submissive, but in matters of the bedroom he felt safe and that it was okay to play into his beta instincts of being owned by another. It wasn't demeaning, it was home.

Without further dely, Sesshomaru moved his hips forward slowly, easing into the tight virginal grip of his lover. He knew it would heard, and did his best to shower the young one with kisses and distract him from the inevitable burning. "It hurts..."

"I know baby. It will pass I promise." He tried his best to sooth him, telling him to relax so the pain could subside, but the stubborn hanyou quickly shot back a retort along the lines of 'you try to relax with a dick up your ass' Thankfully within a few short minutes the mate below him sighed as Sesshomaru sank home, moaning as they became completely joined. "You are mine." He whispered hotly, flicking his tongue inside the other's puppy ear and nipping at it, knowing it drove him mad.

He felt those ankles lock behind him, resting on the small of his back. Claws sunk into his shoulder blades and dragged down his back, feeling the muscles ripple under them. But Sesshomaru didn't care, he would let the other completely carve him, soon the real pleasure began. He moved his hips carefully, only softly grinding against the other, keeping him full of his manhood and used to the feeling. When he noticed Inuyasha's arousal harden again he knew he could pick up. "Hold onto me my sweet one, this is when the real fucking begins. I will take you until you scream, until you can walk no more." Sesshomaru drew back, almost completely out so the head of his cock barely sat inside the clenching hole. With that he smirked to his lover and snapped his hips forward, surging inside and hitting that sweet spot dead on.

Inuyasha could have cum just from that but he was holding back as much as he could. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him passionately, opening his mouth and moaning into it as he shook and trembled from the force of the thrusting. He bucked in time as the alpha above and inside him set a firm but slow pace. He pumped his hips, meeting his brother's each time and making them both moan and whine for eachother. "Sesshomaru, kiss me...please kiss me." He needed to feel that love, the one Sesshomaru gave so strongly.

The full blooded demon tried to keep his head clear as he watched the other with open eyes as they kissed. He was a vision, perfection just like the night they first found eachother's pleasure in the hot spring. So free and willing to lose himself in his throws of bliss that he didn't consciously think about how he appeared to him. It was rare beauty in it's finest form. "Inuyasha..." he whispered, kissing his temple as he plowed into him, moving his legs to rest on his shoulder, nearly bending his mate in half. "Who is your mate?"

"Sesshomaru..."

"Who promises to protect you?"

"Sesshomaru"

"Who do you want, need and desire?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Who do you love?"

"You! You only you! Sess!" the half demon was losing himself and finally screaming, clamping down on his mate and shooting harder than he ever had before. He had cum completely from Sesshomaru's thrusts. It was amazing to feel such pleasure.

Sesshomaru smirked as he brought his young lover to completion, and it didn't take long until he shot himself in the warm vice of Inuyasha. A groaned slipped by his lips as he pressed another kiss to his neck and relaxed, Inuyasha's legs falling from his shoulder to sit loosely around his hips as they came to lay chest to chest. Moving his head from his shoulder he smiled and looked to his official mate. "You are mine..forever love."

Inuyasha smiled sweetly, that smile rarely seen by anyone other than Sesshomaru. "And you are mine." He felt Sesshomaru move to pull away and whimpered in protest. It was a natural response. Inuyasha was now a mated uke in heat, he would want his mate's constant touch even more so than before.

"Relax my love, simply getting you into a more comfortable position." Sesshomaru moved into his side, pulling Inuyasha back and against him so they could spoon. He smiled softly and hilted himself again, causing the half demon to gasp and buck a few times before Sesshomaru hand drifted down to pet his hip. "Calm yourself young one. I will be taking you for hours, pace yourself."

"But you feel so good inside..."

"And you feel so perfect wrapped around me, "now relax, let me take care of you..." he sunk his teeth into the shoulder of Inuyasha, marking him as his own as he fucked him slowly, almost like torture. A hand held the base of Inuyasha's manhood, making him unable to cum but at the completely mercy of his alpha lover. "No one will ever come between this my brother. Your place is here, writhing in my arms, taking my love in all forms."

"Yes." He gasped and pushed back, moving his own arms up and around to hide his face as he bit his lip and groaned.

Sesshomaru did not intend of cumming this round, it was purely about his mate. He pumped him, pinching a swollen nipple and twisting as his tongue bathed the other's ear slowly, mimicking the thrusts of his hips. "Cum sweet one, cum for me." He whispered as he saw his brother tense and shoot into his hand. Lapping up the release he smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sleep now."

"Stay in me."

"Always."

**TBC**


	10. Ch 10: truths revealed

**Chapter Ten: Truths revealed as fates are sealed.**

**An: normal I hate rhymes but I had to ok, please don't hate. Enjoy this next instalment of my oh so smutty romance between these delicious inus. Review and let me know what you think.**

A night of passion had rendered both thoroughly exhausted by time the early morning came to the lands. Rolling to his left Sesshomaru ran his hand down the length of new mates body, sighing in pleasure as he felt the lithe form roll under his touch, arching more to towards him even in slumber, the hanyou knew his mate and searched for his loving touch. His mate was beyond perfection. The way he laid there so comfortable while under the protection of his alpha was amazing to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had spent his entire life fighting, hunting or being hunted and now he was in the life of bliss. He wanted to ensure that his younger brother was pampered beyond all reason, leave nothing to chance and always make that beautiful smile shine for all to see. It was his job, his duty, his place and his pleasure to see Inuyasha enjoy life to the fullest. How did he become so incredibly lucky to have this gorgeous being in his possession? Never had he thought in all his life that he would finally capture him, own him and love him like he was now. That night in the spring had changed everything for him, now and forever he would love and worship Inuyasha with all he had and damn anyone who dare to stand in the way of their happiness together.

'_Those bastards in the court will learn soon of my fury should they intervene in my official claiming of my sweet one.' _He thought to himself. He knew there was an uphill battle waiting for him and his mate. He had taken inuyasha and claimed him true enough, but the ceremony would make Inuyasha is lawful mate and life partner, which was binding in the royal family. Inuyasha was tied to him through his soul as of last night, they would feel eachother's worry, pain, love, joys and sorrows for all of eternity, but the council could still try and set him up with another for a royal wedding of sorts, a happening Sesshomaru would not be participating in. Many royal members took lawful mates and then true blood mates, but it was dishonest and truthfully made him sick. The true mates were forced to live away from the palace with less protection and never allowed to have children, the child usually killed if it comes to term. The lord of the west would honor his mate, love his mate and demand the respect his brother deserved, he would not be cast off like some harlot bed wench.

Looking to the other one last time he finally decided to get up and call the servants to bring breakfast for his lover, reminding himself to move carefully so not to wake the other as he slipped away briefly. Though the moment Sesshomaru moved from the bed a small whine fell from his lips. Inuyasha began to stir as sunlight came through the curtains of the palace chamber window. It warmed his smooth skin as he rolled to his side, expected to feel the firm chest of his lover but instead...was met with the cold marble floor as he smacked from his fall off the mattress. Groaned as he lay plastered on the ground with the sheets tangled around his sheets. "What the fuck Sesshomaru." He whined as he pulled himself up onto to his hands and knees, only to feel warm hands on his hips as he was pulled back against his mate. "Sess..."

"You know you shouldn't kneel like that brother, what if someone was to come in here and see that tantalizing behind spread behind them?"

"I'm sure you'd tear them apart before they got anywhere near me." He turned over to stared at the other, love shining in those golden orbs as they shared a soft and sweet good morning kiss. He pulled him to the other as they rose from the floor and stood there in the morning sun together, limbs grasping to embrace as their tongues danced in the passionate dance they had come to yearn for each and every second.

"What did I tell you before about getting out of bed without waking me up. Bad things happen." Inuyasha whispered as a yawn broke free.

"if you didn't roll around so much then you would not have went for such a morning tumble."

As they pulled apart there came a knock at the door to which Sesshomaru replied with a sharp and threatening growl. "return to the bed my sweet one, while I rid us of this vile swine..." he grabbed a robe that lay strewn on the floor and pulled it over his form before pulled the door open.

Inuyasha laid on his bed, covering himself with the sheets as he gawked when who would be standing at his door but a certain court lord that had interrupted them only a few nights before. Inuyasha lay on his side with a smile small on his face as she watched Sesshomaru smirk evilly down at the other. "What do you want?" he asked in that regal voice, a growl hiding in it's depths and threatening to spill over at any given moment.

The court member was glaring right back with equal fierceness but it turned when he saw Inuyasha and wanted to laugh. "So you lowered yourself to rutting the half demon you dare call mate?" the demon chuckled and Inuyasha felt his heart ache in his chest. He hated these put downs the full demons were always shoving on him, what right did they have to tell him what his worth was?

Sesshomaru growled at the insults were strewn at him but it was then that the final blow was said, "You're future legal wife is in the foyer. She has been shown her room for her stay and wishes to see you soon milord." With that he disappeared and Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha sitting in the bed in shock.

"What does he mean legal wife?" Inuyasha had hurt on his face. "I thought you told me I was..." he stopped himself from talking, knowing if he kept going he'd say something stupid.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat in front of him, drawing his face to his own, claiming those sweet lips in his own and demanded entrance, owning his beta mate and growling possessively until his little one gave in and opened for him. "You are my only Inuyasha, my love and my mate. This is a ploy, and one I will not tolerate."

"Sesshomaru...they won't let us be..." Inuyasha said as he looked down, "They want a royal wedding."

"You forget brother, you are just as much royalty as I am. You are father's son, a lord of the west in blood and my mate forever bonded. They will not stop us from being together, I promise you that."

"But you are going to see her aren't you."

"It would be rude to simply leave her there expecting something. I must respect her and tell her myself that I already have a mate and am soon to wed this mate. Why not go and bathe while I tend to this matter? Then I will return and remind you just how much I want you...and only you." He nipped along his jaw line as he felt the half demon relax in his arms.

"Sometimes I really hate when you do that.." he sighed as he watched Sesshomaru dress and leave their chambers, while Inuyasha fell back against the sheets and the truth of the matter. Sesshomaru was royalty, and though Inuyasha was also Inu no Taisho's son he would never be the same. He wasn't raised in these palace walls, nor was he brought up respectful and compliant like most uke males. He was feisty and knew his way with a sword and battle. He couldn't back down but...was this really right? Making Sesshomaru lower himself and his title to truly mate him? "He loves me...maybe too much.." he whispered as he turned to his side, clutching a pillow of his lover while he whimpered, what if the council did something to him? Punished Sesshomaru for officially mating a hanyou? Inuyasha wasn't sure he could live with himself should that be the case.

Within the hour Sesshomaru had gone down and told the young woman we was already mated and intended to have the ceremony in the next few days. He apologized for the misunderstanding and turned sharply leaving no room for debate. His mate was still going through his heat cycle and at the moment he could feel that something wasn't right with his little lover. He could feel the unease setting in as he left him up there. Sighing heavily he ran his clawed hand through his silver tresses, trying to come up with something to reassure the other. Of course he could always just rut him into believing it but no matter how much he would enjoy doing so he knew it wouldn't work as he would plan. Stepping back into their chambers he took a moment to take in the sight before him.

Inuyasha was lying on his stomach, snuggled into a pillow while the sheets were hung around his slim waist. His eyes were closed but his face was anything but blissful. Eyes down cast to the floor and body stiff he did not look up when Sesshomaru approached, clearly so deep in thought he didn't even register the movement so close to him. Laying his hand the youth's head he stroked his soft hair before petting his ears, finally drawing his mate back into the world. "Thinking my love?"

"I suppose..."

"Thinking with that expression on your face can be dangerous." He cooed while slipping into the bed, peeling off his robe and settling behind the other, drawing him back into his embrace. "What worries you my darling? And do not lie, I feel every emotion coursing through this beautiful form of yours and lying will only bring you punishment," his tone was pureply in teasing as he tried to make his brother feel better. He had relaxed as they laid together but something was definitely bothering him.

"I'm never going to be a proper prince Sesshomaru."

"I'm never going to ask you to be."

"But what about them?" he turned to look over his shoulder, "I don;t want you getting in trouble because I can't change..."

A sharp growl was heard as Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha under him. "You will not change for those cold hearted bastards. Do you understand? I love you, every inch, every fibre of your being I love and I will not have you change because some pompous hard asses can't accept my actions. You must sense how they look at you, they are simply angry you have chosen me and not themselves." He leaned down and nipped along his jaw line. "You are mine in all ways...remember this." He stole a passionate kiss and the two gave in to the sensations, enjoying each other's company in the morning sun and well into the afternoon.

All the while the lovers kept themselves locked away in the royal chamber, a young woman stood outside the palace gates glaring. School outfit ruffling in the wind she had her eyes set on the front doors and gripped her fists, Inuyasha was not leaving that easily...he had not idea what was in store.


	11. Ch 11: It's only you

**Love Me Like No Other**

**An: Sorry for the lack of update but school got in the way, (along with a wayward obsession with Mighty Morphing Power ranger that still continued to plague me) but at long last I have finally updated this yaoi tale so please let me know what you think, thanks. 3**

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha rolled about the bed, thoughts swirling in his silver head as he tried to calm his restlessness, but the idea of his mate down the hall speaking with that woman made his blood boil. What right did the elders have to shove their theories in his face? He was Sesshomaru's mate, they had finally bonded and made the claim complete, what right did these old bastards have for trying to break them up. It wasn't as if Inuyasha was some commoner, he was of royal blood on both his parents sides after all, though it seemed to be unimportant due to his hanyou status among demons and humans alike. Either way, a sigh passed through his as he collapsed against the sheets for a few more moments as he breathed in his mate's calming scent before he rose and dressed for the day.

He walked to the wardrobe and tried to find something suitable to wear, but his mind was still on that woman. Yesterday they had finally mated and Sesshomaru had got up and left him laying alone in bed to go and see if she had settled in properly to her guest quarters, he just up and left! He remembered being grumpy all night until he returns; grouchy enough to only give him a quick peck and for once not asking to be hilted while he slept...he had felt so lonely and empty all night without his alpha pulsing inside him. He knew it wasn't completely Sesshomarus fault but he was the lord of the fucking land, wasn't he was the one who made all the big decisions anyway? Groaning angrily he pulled out a pale blue kimono with white floral designs and dressed himself accordingly. The obi was deep blue with silver and he reached around to braid his hair off to the side. Taking a long look at himself in the mirror he smiled softly, he didn't look half bad, he looked just like a uke inu mate should, soft but still masculine.

Walking down the corridors he tried to follow his mate's scent to the study, which served as no surprise to him that the other was probably working again. Sometimes he thought he was over worked with how stressed he seemed after dealing with the mountains of paper work. As he turned the corner and placed his hand on the door his ears picked up a sound, one that he himself was none too fond of. "Now Milord, surely you jest." She cooed. Inuyasha guessed it was the woman who had arrived in hopes of a marriage, peeking inside he saw the woman leaning over his mate's desk, her kimono opening to reveal an ample bosom and the bottom parting to reveal her smooth legs. She was indeed lovely, and as Inuyasha looked down at himself he felt very silly. How could he hope to measure up to that beauty? None the less he listened intently to their ongoing conversation.

"Lady Ayami, you're wasting your time. I made him my mate officially as of last night. I am his and he is mine. End of discussion..." he did not raise his eyes from the paper he was currently going over. He was leaning back rather relaxed in the chair, finding her display pointless and not worth acknowledging.

"He is a half breed! How could he possible serve you better than I?" she said with disbelief, her voice shrill and bringing displeasure to the dog demon lord's face.

He raised his eyes only to glare angrily at the woman and he rose from his seat to look down at her with fury. "You will hold your tongue or I shall rip it out. Remove yourself from my sight and pack your things, your carriage arrives within the hour."

"But milord..."

"Silence bitch!" he roared, sending her off out the door and as he opened it he was met with the awe inspiring sight of his lovely mate staring at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha had been knocked back onto the floor as the door opened, having been leaning on it for support. As Ayami walked by she snorted down at him, wanting nothing more than to spit but she kept it to herself as she passed. Sesshomaru looked down at him with a smile and knelt to pick his delectable lover up in his arms.

"Sess! Put me down..." he struggled, wondering what his mate had in mind when he found himself into the study, the door locked and his mate carrying him over to the desk chair. The demon lord sat down with his lover in his lap and simply cradled him. "Sesshomaru?" he asked softly in wonder as his mate remained wordless.

"Hush now..." he growled gently, no threat in the tone, more like a purr than anything.

Inuyasha blushed and leaned against him, arms around his neck as he leaned into his larger form. A soft smile came across his lips as he felt the other kissing up and down his jaw line but the younger brother was worried about the demoness, would she cause Sesshomaru trouble? Would her father be upset? Would everyone act like this when they found out about their officially mating? His mind started to drift from the worried notions floating in his mind, but he pulled back and made the other look at him. "She was really upset..."

"Your point being?"

"Well, won't she go tell her dad and get him all upset too?"

"What do you mean?"

"How well is her father going to take that his daughter was rejected in favour of a half-breed?" as silence fell over them before Inuyasha yelped as he was picked up and laid out on the floor of the study. The fur rug in front of the fire place became his cushion as Sesshomaru pinned him down and loomed over him, a serious expression coating his face.

"Inuyasha, you will listen to me carefully." He leaned down and kissed his mate softly, "Do not use that word with such disgust. You are perfection, have I not told you countless times before how superior you are to even myself? Yes you are a half demon, yes you are not a pure blooded demon, but you are the most pure hearted being I have ever known." He then laid down on the other and had their bodies completely inline with one another. Nuzzling his neck he whispered, "I love you my Inuyasha. Her Lord father knows of my courting of you, even if he is disappointed he will understand my choice." He looked at him with a smile, "he can barely stand his daughter on his own."

Sesshomaru could tell there was more going on in his little mate's mind then he was letting on, "Inuyasha, do you not understand my love for you?"

"I know you love me and that I love you. But why, with all these suitors and other options coming to your doorstep would you pick me over them?"

Sesshomaru stopped pinning the hanyou so much as he threaded their fingers together and pressed their foreheads together, "Because my love, they are soulless, useless, powerless, ugly, loveless beings who only wish for a rutting and my wealth. You have asked nothing of me but my love,"

"but Sess, she was gorgeous..."

"As are you, far more so than her." He ran his hand down his mate's body, parting the kimono and beginning to undo the obi. "You look lovely by the way..."

"Then why are you undoing it? This took forever to figure out."

"Simple, you look even lovelier when revealed to me..." he locked lips with the youth and listening as the pleasured moans of his lover filled the room. The amber hue of the fire light made his lover look all the more enchanting as they lay there on the white fur rug. "Beautiful..." he peeled away the kimono completely, laying the fine silk aside as he worked on removing his own clothing.

Once bare to each other's eyes the alpha moved his beta's legs, wrapping them around his waistas their lips met softly. "Sess, please hilt me...please..."

"Oh, does my little mate feel empty without me pulsing within him?"

"Please..." the whine set him off and Sesshomaru was left smirking above him. "Patience young one, I intend to enjoy my feast...and at the moment I am quite thirsty for my uke's special milk." Sesshomaru ran his tongue down the other's neck, over his collar bone and purposely avoided his nipples as he slid down his body.

Inuyasha may have been taken and in possession of a mate but he was still going to experience some symptoms of his heat. He was quickly turned into a squirming, gasping and moaning mess and a scream of pleasure ripped forth as his mate took him into his mouth. "Sesshomaru!" he was shocked at the speed at which he was being brought to climax. That devious tongue running up and down the pulsing vein on the underside, then jabbing into the dripping slit. Those hands were working in partner with the tongue to drive him over the edge as they prepped him carefully; slowly thrusting into him, avoiding his pleasure bud as his mouth slowed as well. His mate was devious, tweaking his body to bring insanity to loom over him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his hands gripping the carpet as his knees were bent up to his chest, revealing him completely to his partner.

The half demon tossed his head back as his completion was met, filling the dog demon lord's mouth with his 'milk' as it had been deemed. He was panting on the rug as his mate licked him clean; enjoying his flavour by the way he was acting. He was content with the hot aping tongue on him, almost wanting to sleep but still much too turned on to actually fade into slumber. It was then that the sensations stopped and Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to see Sesshomaru sitting back, kneeling as he looked down at him. "Mate..what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I am simply admiring my work..." he ran his clawed fingertip over the hanyou's tip over more, watching him arch and gasp. "You continue to amaze me my lovely pup." He sat down and picked up his little lover, setting him in his lap facing him. "As much as I want to take you right now my little lover, you're entrance will not bare me without tearing, you are bruised." He heard a worried whimper from his little one and smiled. "That does not mean I will not enjoy you. Now I have an idea and I want you to relax and follow my lead. Understand?" he asked, running his fingers over the puppy ears.

Inuyasha nodded, still in a lust filled haze as he found himself kneeling on the rug, knees spread wide and his body upright as Sesshomaru laid back under him, his face directly under his bottom. "Sesshomaru...what are you..." he didn't have time to truly question as he felt that tongue lap at his entrance. "Oh!" he fell forward, hands grabbing the carpet as he was nearly sitting on his mate's face as Sesshomaru flicked over his rosy flower. He caught on when Sesshomaru's hands gripped his hips and he made the other roll his hips, getting into the rhythm of his tongue. "Oh, sesshomaru, please...so hot..." he whispered, his breath laboured quickly as he found his eyes closing.

"I will enjoy your healing brother." Sesshomaru growled softly as he started again, the vibration running through his lover as he worked on healing the tender flesh. His brother would be healed by tonight when he could be fully enjoyed, but until then he wanted to smell that delicious arousal.

Inuyasha however did not want to be the only one receiving pleasure so he moved his mouth and put it to better work than begging. Suckling his lord like a starving pup he heard his alpha lover groaned beneath him. It seemed like hours that they worked at each other, taking their time, tongues moving slowly and in no rush to complete their pleasure. Soon enough Inuyasha cried out around the member and came onto his brother's chest, while Sesshomaru joined him with a grunt.

Moving them gently the lord laid on the furs, his brother curled against his chest, enjoying the afterglow and the warmth of their skin. "Rest now little one..." he whispered gently, kissing his soft ears before running the backs of his fingers over his uke's body.

"I love you Sess..." he whispered gently.

"I love you too my darling...my sweet Inu."

x x x

The guards were shocked as a young woman stormed her way towards the gates, eyes flaming with an untamed fury but in honesty her composure was more laughable than not. She demanded to see the Lord's mate but neither could oblige her, who was this human? She was accompanied by many others, none of which were as forceful as her but still wishing to speak to him. "The Lord will not be happy if we disturb them. They are in the study." One of the guards said as they made their way inside the palace and left the humans at the gate.

"Yes, but they will only grow louder, especially that one girl, if we do not at least tell the young masters of his visitors."

They arrived at the door and looked at eachother, "You go in."

"No way, it was your idea..."

"Well I'm not gonna do it!"

"Me either." They both looked at each other and smiled, before yelling in unison, "Jaken!"

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed the update, I'm in the midst of finals right now so there won't be an update for about a week but I plan on getting this story rolling again during my Christmas break. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^ 3**


	12. Ch 12: Nothing Stands Between

**Love Me Like No Other**

**AN: I know it's been forever, but here's an update for you guys! Hope you like it, be sure to read and review! Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback thus far, love all of you. So I went back and read the old chapters, deciding to add a little more flavour in this chapter, sorry for the lacking lately. **

**x x x**

His breathing was levelled, a sharp contrast from only moment before in the heat of their passions where it had been ragged and heaving. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, gazing up into the gold pools he had come to lose himself so easily in. They were shielded from the world by a curtain of silver hair, his own spread out on the sheets like a halo. The moonlight shone in through the window of the master bedroom, the screens that led to the balcony were open and though the night air was chilling, it gave all the other reason to cling to his mate. The hanyou was swept into a kiss, drawn from his using of the cold and into their dreamscape once more. It was a place where nothing else existed besides the two of them, their bodies, their love, their passion and this moment. Clawed hands gripped one another, chest to chest, legs intertwined, neither seeming to know where one of them ended nor the other began.

"Mine..." growled the alpha, nipping along his beta's throat as he remained hilted inside him, wrapped in his heat and moving from time to time, loving the tiny cooing noises Inuyasha brought forth every time he moved. "Always mine, always mine..." he repeated, his possession only intensified by the love he knew was reflected in it. He was more primal this time, a brute force in his voice and behaviour but in this moment of tenderness Inuyasha came to treasure the demon spirit of his lover.

Inuyasha sighed happily, nuzzling under his alpha's chin in submission, nodding in agreement as he kissed under his chin, running his teeth along his jaw line before he laid back completely and bared his throat, "always yours..." he whispered, watching as the demon took over his lover once more.

**x x x**

The day had gone full circle it seemed to the young beta mate. He had been laying with Sesshomaru in the study, napping peacefully for a long while before they awoke with a need returning. They were both truly insatiable at times and this was no different. Changing position from lying on the floor Inuyasha was now laying across his lap and enjoying his mate's caressing, his teasing driving him slowly into a lust haze. He had wrapped he Kimono around himself to keep warm in his sleep, but with his mates hand moving again he knew it wouldn't be long until it was left crumpled on the floor again. "My beautiful mate, so wanton." He purred, slipping his hand into the folds of the kimono and running the backs of his fingers teasingly on the inner thigh of his mate, smirking as Inuyasha sighed and parted his thighs, leaning against him further. His skin was so soft, for someone who had been fighting their entire lives Inuyasha had still managed to stay as soft and supple as the most fragile dame, but he was anything but a dame. Sesshomaru growled, taking hold of his mate's arousal, teasingly stroking him to hardness while listening to the gasps and moans of his smaller lover. "Yes mate, sing for me..." he whispered, watching as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and tipped back, begging in silence for his lips.

They shared a deep kiss, tongues dancing together in the dance they always found themselves longing for. It was intoxicating, everything about it drove him further, awaken his blood and screamed. He broke away as Sesshomaru's land left his member and drifted down, poking at his entrance. "Oh Sess!" he whined, hands gripping the Lord's thighs as he plants his feet, spread his legs and let his hips buck. "Please, please..." he whined. The Lord was not one to deny him but teasing him to so delicious. Instead of giving him what he wanted he left that part of his body alone and parted the kimono completely, moving his fingers to teasingly play with this chest. Inuyasha gave a gentle cry, arching his chest forward into the air as he tried to get more of that aching pleasure from his mate.

The inu moved the inu hanyou, sitting there with his own legs crossed and relaxed against the pillows he had piled on the floor, but he shifted Inuyasha, placing Inuyasha on his knees, his knees on either side of his own crossed legs. He was spread wide, exposed at the kimono fell between them. Inuyasha was allowed to sink back a little against him, his rump grinding on Sesshomaru's hardness. He growled in want, biting his mates neck while he continued to torment his chest, all the while Inuyasha was left with his yes closed and grinding back against the heat, whining and begging for more. This was how he mate should always be, sweating, hard and dripping for him. He smiled sadistically, reaching down to rub his finger tip over the tip, adding enough pressure to be known but not stimulate anything. He then sucked on the twitching puppy ear before he got an idea, "my darling Inuyasha...i wish for a show." He whispered gently, listening as Inuyasha moaned in reply. "Now, I want you to turn around, remain on your knees and I want you to wrap that delicate hand around your pretty puppy cock, and pumping those luscious hips, but the hand will not move for you."

He smirked and watched as his mate shakily crawled off of him and knelt there facing him, the glow of the fire behind him. He reached down with his one hand, wrapping it around loosely and keeping it poised before he started to thrusts, moaning in pleasure at the sensation. He made to close his eyes but a growl made him think twice as his gaze was then locked with his lover's, "That's better," Sesshomaru purred, leaning back unravelling his hakama, reaching inside to stroke himself slowly, not revealing himself to his now horny lover. "That's it my darling, keep going, keep going for me..." he knew it wasn't enough to make him cum, without the ability to move his hand he couldn't grip very hard and squeeze. He watched his puppy sweat, keening, and ears flattening to his head. The demon lord moved carefully, standing before his lover before he reached up, making Inuyasha let go of his member as he then sucked slowly on each digit, watching the strings of salvia break from him lips as he drew them away. As if in slow motion Inuyasha watched as his own hand was then brought to his entrance over his back shoulder and one look told him what was expected. Sesshomaru let go of the hand, moving to cup his lover's cheeks as he kissed him deeply, prying his mouth opening and mapping out his entrance orifice with his long thick tongue. Inuyasha then fingered his opening, thrusting them in and crying out into his mouth, his other hand reaching up to grab Sesshomaru by the hair and keep them engaged in the lip lock. When the kiss broke Sesshomaru took to whispering into those furry ears, "Faster..." Inuyasha obeyed and moved them faster, his cries filling the room as he neared climax, "Deeper," he was commanded and once again he did as he was told, rocking his hips to match his own thursts, "That's it, come for me by love, come my little puppy, give it up, let it free, come Inuyasha..." but before he could, he was so close it was almost painful. Then it happened.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! The Kagome is at the front gates! She is making a terrible ruckus milord!" cried Jaken as he came waddling into the room only to squawk and cover his eyes from the sight before him. "My apologises milord!" he screamed, thinking death was surely awaiting him now after finding them in such a state.

"Leave Now Jaken!" Sesshomaru shouted his voice like an explosion through the palace. As the imp screamed and ran away he turned back to see his mate dressing, the moment ruined between them. His voice softened as he saw how the news had already started to affect his lover. "Inuyasha..."

"What could she possibly want?" he hissed, venom in his voice as he righted himself, combing his clawing through his hair and braiding it again before he struggled with the obi around his waist once more. "I mean, she made it pretty fucking clear before..." He didn't have time to speak anymore as he felt the arms wrap around him from behind and draw him back.

"Let me take of it."

"What?"

"She distresses you, and I will not have her doing this. You will not get mad at her, you will forgive her the moment she sheds a tear like you always have." Sesshomaru spoke sternly as he turned his lover to face him and Inuyasha pouted, knowing he spoke the truth.

"Just, don't kill her okay? She may be stupid some of the time, okay most of the time, and she doesn't understand demon mating or anything about my demon heritage but please, she has a loving family and I don't want that hanging over my head the rest of my life."

Sighing at his mate's resolved he agreed and told Inuyasha to go to their chambers and await his return while he dealt with the wench. He walked past the guards, everyone falling away from him as their sensed his aura from miles away. He came to the gates and saw the girl, standing there in her outlandish outfit from the future. She was trying her best to glare and remain stone before him, but he could smell the fear radiating off her in waves. He opened the gates and stepped through, looking down at her and spoke simply, "I have promised my mate I will not kill you, but test me and I may just break it. What is a human doing on my grounds?"

"I'm here to speak with Inuyasha."

"I'm afraid that will not be happening."

"WHY NOT!"

"You distress him, I will not have anything displeasing happening to my mate ever again. Now if that is all, I suggest you leave." He growled and turned his back to walk towards the castle once more, but his ears caught movement and he turned quickly to see the miko aiming a spiritual arrow at him, the power surrounding the weapon. She may have been stupid but this girl was strong and he knew it would cause him damage but none the less he stood tall and kept his statue figure as the guards moved to back him up should their lord be injured. "Let me see him!" she demanded, "You stole him! Corrupted him! You're sick!" she screamed, releasing the arrow right for Sesshomaru's face. Before the lord could summon his poison whip he heard the familiar voice of his lover scream.

"Blades of blood!" a red flash filled the air around them and the arrow fell to chipped pieces of wood on the ground before their feet. Inuyasha stood there in front of Sesshomaru, holding the arrow in his now bleeding and burnt palm from where he had actually grabbed the arrow. His hair was unbound and his face was that of which he always wore in a battle, but never had he turned this face to Kagome. "Never...NEVER aim that at my mate!" he growled, his demon fighting to rise and slaughter this bitch like she deserved.

"But Inuyasha..."

"Never again! Leave! Never come back!" he shouted, never moving towards her because he didn't want to kill her but it was hard not to at this moment.

"But you're part of our family!" she pleaded. "We need you with us, you were always there with me, always! You have to come with me!" she extended her hand, "Please." When begging didn't seem to work she glared, "Inuyasha now!" ordering him like he was a pet from her world meant to obey in hopes of a treat.

This inflamed his demon side, it was roaring inside him and all that came of it was a bark like voice,"LEAVE HUMAN!" he all but screamed before he took off away, he could smell her tears but it needed to be done. His hand fell to his side, dropping the arrow head as the blood flowed from his palm slowly, dripping like rain to the soil. His head hung, bangs shielding his eyes. He spun on his heel but ran right into Sesshomaru's chest. Looking up into his eyes he was shocked to find red eyes staring down at him, "Sess..." he watched as the demon drew his hand to his lips, lapping at the burns and the wound, pulling him by the waist against his own body.

"Mate..." he whispered, growling down and sniffing his mate. "Stay..."

"Always alpha." He promised, wrapping his arms around his neck, finding himself swept into his arms and flying back into the castle. He didn't even open his eyes until he felt the soft sheets of their bed hit his back. When he did he found his mate kneeling over him, eyes blood red and riding them of both their clothing. It was hurried pace, for feral and needy as they clung to another. Lips moved, teeth bit and claws scratched as they gripped trying to move closer. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru had yet to calm from his more like state as they were revealed to each other. The demon had been challenged by Kagome and needed to reassurance that his mate was not going to leave him. "Mine..." he growled.

"Yours forever alpha.." Inuyasha whispered, running his hands down the other's chest and gripping his hips and parting his thighs to let his mate come closer. He sighed in relief as his mate filled him, stilling for long while, just holding each other. But as the red receeded and gold came back Sesshomaru held himself up above the other, elbows on either side of Inuyasha's head as he saw his smiling beta. "Welcome back.." he teased but Sesshomaru simply smirked and bucked his hips, watching Inuyasha's eyes roll back as their love making began.

He moved his hips slow but powerfully, making full thrusts. He knelt there, pulling Inuyasha closer and moving Inuyasha's legs to hook over his shoulders as he nearly the bent the little on in half as he ploughed into him. He bucked hard and leaning forward, smiling into his neck as Inuyasha started to sing that lovely song once more. "Again! Scream!." He ordered, moving to sit up again so he could look down and watch pleasure take over his mate. Neither lasted long for that round, finding their climax and collapsing against one another but never parting. And now they simply laid there together, drawing the sheets over their tried bodies, tomorrow there was ceremony planning, meetings, paper work and other errands but for now they just clung to each other. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**x x x**

**To be continued.**


End file.
